User talk:Colby James
RE: Halo Reach story in planings RE: Brodie-001's Halo Machinima series BA I see that you've listed basically every character currently active in Bravo. Apparently, you've been stalking our wiki for ages. How did you even manage to find us? And why do you want us to make a machinima with some bullshit characters that in no way tie into the story? 20:49, March 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chips Wrong Person I never got mad at you, man. You're talking to the wrong person. Here's a link to his page. --User:Sean4333/SigInclude Hector-A236 I currently do not have Hector participating in Operation: Prometheus in his life story. At this moment in time, he would have been in the head hunter program, escaping from the catastrophe that mission became. —Sierra-A143 (talk) 06:32, April 14, 2016 (UTC) . I'm not sure if you're asking me for a review or what here, but you'll have to change May-073 if the character's intended to be female. 073's stated in canon to be confirmed dead, not to mention male, so you can't simply replace him anymore than you can John-117 with a female without getting an NCF (or maybe a humor in that theoretical instance, but). Looking at the article, I've gotta say if you're including Johnson and all those S-IIs in the battle, it makes the whole story attached NCF, as the Halo rings were first made known to the UNSC with Chief's experience on Installation 04 two years after your battle supposedly takes place. You could have the battle still happen with your original characters, and then have the survivors of that battle not get back until after the Human-Covenant War, and that'd get around the main problem, but take out a lot of what you want to do. Also, you can't link to other users' articles without asking them, like Sona's Linda, Nanosoldier's James, or my Vinh and Isaac, because then it'd mean in my version of these characters' histories they would have took part in this battle, which they couldn't have, so please remove those.}} RE: Spartan-ODST Feud RE: Csongrad Csongrad and the Hotel Gallery of the town 20160506 162940.jpg 20160506 162925.jpg 20160506 162916.jpg 20160506 162842.jpg 20160506 162841.jpg 20160506 162837.jpg 20160506 162832.jpg 20160506 162731.jpg 20160506 162726.jpg 20160506 162605.jpg 20160513 123050.jpg 20160513 123037.jpg 20160513 123056.jpg 20160513 123106.jpg 20160513 123111.jpg 20160513 123130.jpg 20160513 123132.jpg 20160513 123137.jpg 20160513 123304.jpg 20160513 123205.jpg 20160513 123308.jpg 20160513 123558.jpg 20160513 123638.jpg 20160513 123619.jpg 20160513 123731.jpg 20160513 123737.jpg 20160513 123752.jpg 20160513 123823.jpg 20160513 123837.jpg 20160513 124005.jpg 20160513 124012.jpg 20160513 124015.jpg 20160513 124107.jpg 20160513 124110.jpg 20160513 124020.jpg 20160513 124104.jpg 20160513 124117.jpg 20160513 124137.jpg 20160513 124330.jpg 20160513 124346.jpg 20160513 124349.jpg 20160513 124401.jpg 20160513 124425.jpg 20160513 124449.jpg 20160513 124452.jpg 20160513 124529.jpg 20160513 124551.jpg 20160513 124600.jpg 20160513 124608.jpg 20160513 124619.jpg 20160513 124623.jpg 20160513 124643.jpg 20160513 124646.jpg 20160513 124656.jpg 20160513 124700.jpg 20160513 125018.jpg 20160513 125026.jpg The Sight of the River 20160506 164227.jpg 20160506 164043.jpg 20160506 163944.jpg 20160506 163857.jpg 20160506 163644.jpg 20160506 163734.jpg 20160506 163708.jpg 20160506 163515.jpg 20160506 163453.jpg 20160506 163508.jpg 20160506 163216.jpg 20160506 163159.jpg 20160506 163058.jpg 20160506 163043.jpg 20160506 163025.jpg 20160506 163018.jpg 20160506 163011.jpg 20160506 162953.jpg 20160506 162946.jpg Vines-Du Flat 20160226 194555.jpg 20160226 194458.jpg 20160226 194457.jpg 20160226 194455.jpg 20160226 194452.jpg 20160226 194426.jpg 20160226 194411.jpg 20160226 194408.jpg 20160226 194405.jpg 20160226 194403.jpg 20160226 194401.jpg 20160226 194358.jpg 20160226 194355.jpg 20160226 194350.jpg 20160226 194349.jpg 20160226 194347.jpg 20160226 194337.jpg 20160226 194334.jpg 20160226 194331.jpg 20160226 194329.jpg 20160226 194326.jpg 20160226 194325.jpg 20160226 194302.jpg 20160226 194242.jpg 20160226 194235.jpg 20160226 194231.jpg 20160226 194228.jpg 20160226 194221.jpg 20160226 194216.jpg 20160226 194212.jpg 20160226 194210.jpg 20160226 194208.jpg 20160226 194152.jpg 20160226 194143.jpg 20160226 194138.jpg 20160226 194100.jpg 20160226 194058.jpg 20160226 194054.jpg 20160226 194050.jpg 20160226 194044.jpg 20160226 194036.jpg 20160226 194034.jpg 20160226 194617.jpg 20160227 090534.jpg 20160227 090532.jpg 20160227 090531.jpg 20160226 194557.jpg 20160226 194600.jpg 20160226 194608.jpg 20160226 194621.jpg 20160226 194637.jpg 20160226 194639.jpg 20160226 194642.jpg 20160226 194649.jpg 20160226 194708.jpg 20160226 194752.jpg 20160226 194755.jpg 20160226 194800.jpg 20160226 194805.jpg 20160226 194807.jpg 20160226 194809.jpg 20160226 194812.jpg 20160226 194814.jpg 20160226 194823.jpg 20160226 194826.jpg 20160226 194827.jpg 20160226 194922.jpg 20160226 194925.jpg 20160226 194928.jpg 20160226 194931.jpg 20160226 194934.jpg 20160226 194956.jpg 20160226 194957.jpg 20160226 195034.jpg 20160226 195216.jpg 20160226 195225.jpg 20160226 195227.jpg 20160226 195231.jpg 20160226 195307.jpg RE: Nova Team (I made a reply on my talk page but I'm not sure if you were able to see it. I will put it here instead.) Hello there! I'm glad you like my articles. As much as I would like to make a Machinima story for the team, I'm afraid I don't have the time or resources to right now. That may change in the future though. I will be sure to share any new media I am able to develop. You also asked me if I would like to have my characters involved in a story. I would love for you to include references to my characters. Commander A222 (talk) 15:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Halo: Reach RE: SPARTAN-IIIs for "non-combat roles", who then secretly reassigned them to teams like Noble (B312 immediately after training completed, Kat after she'd fought as part of Beta Company for a while pre-TORPEDO). He seemed to do this only for the most exceptional S-IIIs, however. *Headhunters: You can read more about these on Halopedia; they're basically exceptional S-IIIs who were pulled from their Companies early in training to take on even-more suicidal missions as either solo or in two-man teams. Jun was actually one of these, so we know Headhunters could eventually stop being Headhunters to join Noble-like teams. Hitch is there were only 17 at their highest number at a time, so use 'em sparingly. *Survivors of PROMETHEUS/TORPEDO: Yes, PROMETHEUS and TORPEDO were supposed to wipe out their involved S-III Companies. However, the sources of that information in-universe are naturally fallible. We're told all the Alphas died in Ghosts of Onyx through a post-mission debriefing about it in 2537, after all contact with Alpha Company was lost. If an S-III managed to hide from the Covenant counter-attack and made it back to the UNSC after that somehow (whether they got to their escape craft but didn't get back to human space for some reason, or were taken prisoner by the Covenant and later escaped), their survival wouldn't break the established canon, simply because the canon characters didn't know at the time. Same for Beta; Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091 survived and didn't see anyone else escape the Covenant, but that doesn't mean no one else did. I strongly suggest getting and reading Ghosts of Onyx before trying this one. So that should give you some information on how surviving S-IIIs and Noble-like teams work.}} RE: Installation 04 Survivors